Angela (SoS)
Angela (アンジェラ, Angela) is a character in Story of Seasons. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Working as a nurse in a local hospital, Angela is calm and collected. While scarcely showing emotion - understandable, with her sometimes bloody surroundings-when exposed to unexpected and sudden events, she does have a weak side. Gifts Bachelorette Angela "fogu.com" Flower Events Bachelorette Angela "fogu.com" White Flower - To Become a Guildmaster Location: Guild Hall, second floor Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Angela has 5000 FP or more * Any day of the week * 19:00 - 23:00 Angela is reading a book and, while walking in, you startle her. She greets you and tells you she wants to study hard to one day succeed her mother as Guild Master. She needs the town's and her mother's approval to do so. Do you think she can become a Guild Master? Choice 1: Of course! * +2000 FP Choice 2: Maybe... * -1000 FP ---- Purple Flower - Pond Rumors Location: Walk from East Oak Tree Town to West Oak Tree Town via the Northern Pathway Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Angela is at a purple flower or more * You have seen the white flower event * Sunday * Between 11:00 - 14:00 Angela and Lillie are talking. They are discussing something about what they would want. Lillie leaves and Angela notices you. She tells you they were talking about a legend that said that if you made a wish to a magical spring in the mountains, it would come true. It's only a legend but, say, what would you wish for? Choice 1: '''To be the world's best farm. * +500 FP She thought you would say something like that. But isn't it better to accomplish that through hard work instead of a wish? '''Choice 2: '''To be better friends with Angela * +2000 FP She's surprised. Where did that come from? What help would it be to you, anyway? Would you say that to any girl? She apologizes for her sudden outburst. She still thinks it would be a waste of a wish, though. You two say good bye and she thinks about how... Weird you are after you're gone. '''Choice 3: I'd want something to eat. * -1000 FP That's it? It isn't a very good wish. Just give Raeger some money and it would come true! She isn't impressed by your answer. ---- Yellow Flower Event - Watch What You Say Location: Guild Hall, second floor Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Angela is at a yellow flower or more * Going steady * Not Sunday * Between 19:00 - 23:00 Choice 1: '''Because you're a girl. * -1000 FP '''Choice 2: Because you're you. * +3000 FP Pink Flower - Angela's Intemperance Location: Clinic Room Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Angela is at a pink flower or more * Going steady * Veronica has 10,000 FP or more * Marian has 5000 FP or more * You have seen her yellow flower event * Not Sunday * Between 7:30 - 12:00 Choice 1: Put her to bed. * +3000 (Angela), +1000 FP (Veronica) Choice 2: '''Stand back and watch. * -2000 FP '''References Category:Story of Seasons Characters Category:Story of Seasons Bachelorettes